


Of Siblings.

by Marsetta



Series: Bronwen Weasley [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Fem!Bill, Fem!Charlie, Fem!Fred, Fem!George, Fem!Ron, fem!Percy - Freeform, male!Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are Siblings, but that doesn't mean much. Until it does. Harry's generation is Genderbent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Siblings.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point out now that Mrs. didn't die in Childbirth. I'd suggest reading Peter's human, it explains it a bit.
> 
> She died protecting Ron, after giving birth to Jamie, I'd say about five or six months after.
> 
> Now, please continue to the story!
> 
> Enjoy!

There are seven of them. Six girls and one boy.

They have a father, who works overtime just to keep the house.

Their mother died when they were young.

Six of the siblings blamed the seventh.

Bronwen was just two years of age when her mother died. Her siblings had been young and in the mind set that it was her fault that their mother was dead.

Ron just wanted to play. She was quiet at first, until she got to Hogwarts and away from her siblings influence.

Willow, her oldest sister, who goes by Bill or Billy, was in charge when their father was working, but she never defended her sister. She would sit in her room, or the living room, with a book on charms and mouth out words she thought were interesting.

Charlene was the next sister. She was wild and loved to fly. You could almost never find her indoors, she even ate out in the garden. She would taunt her sister from the air, sometimes getting her older sister to play quidditch with her.

Priscilla was third. She was bookish and tended to ignore everything around her. SHe was also the only one who wouldn't taunt Ron, she would just give her these disappointed looks. The only day she didn't, was the day Ron got her Hogwarts acceptance letter. She actually smiled at her that day.

Winnefred and Georgia are the twins, two years older than Ron herself. They were Ron's biggest tormentors. They would go out of their way to make her life miserable. At times, Ron is sure that they can't remember the reasoning they had for it, they were just so used to it that they didn't stop.

And her baby brother, Jaime. He was a quiet guy, watching everything from behind doors or trees, never interfering. He has more than once, actively avoided Ron. It is unknown why really he hides himself from her presence.

* * *

The battle had gone on for a while. Ron and her friends had been gone for months now. They had no idea what was happening outside of their camp sites. Troy figured out that His name was taboo. And the three just stayed away from civilization.

Only that cup and the snake left. They got the rest of them. The locket was the hardest, Ron almost stabbed Harry at one point thanks to it.

She hadn't seen her siblings in over a year. Having been elsewhere when they got off the train at the end of summer the year before, when Harry, Troy, and she started their trip, just skipping everything, even her sister Bill's wedding. Ron didn't want to, but Harry had a bad feeling about it, and she was right, the wedding was interrupted, not that the trio knew that.

The castle was in view. That was where the last battle would be held. They could feel the negative emotions surrounding the place.

And there, standing out front, in front of the crowds, were her sisters.

They were dirty and bruised. Their clothes were ripped and blood was soaked in. But they were alive. Her brother stood next to them, his glare was burning.

The wall that kept the death eaters at bay wasn't going to last much longer.

"Ron!" Her sisters all yelled when they saw her. She almost turned back, afraid of their rejection, she didn't think she could handle that at the moment, not after everything that had happened. But when she looked at them, she saw the relieved grins on their faces. Even her brother looked relieved.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Billy hugged her. Priscilla and Charlene hugged her from either side of Billy. WHen they let go they were replaced by the twins and Jaime.

"We were so worried that you had..." Billy bit her lip and looked away. Ron was about to comfort her, when the wall let out a loud crack.

And the death eaters were through. The battle had begun, but at least Ron had her family at her back.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I liked it.
> 
> Mars


End file.
